Corazón enfermo
by schezar
Summary: Makoto ama a Haru y por eso le pide sean novios, Haru ama a Rin y piensa no es correspondido, pero no quiere lastimar a Makoto así que acepta. Haru se enferma del corazón, ¿Qué podrá hacer Makoto para que Haru sea feliz? Descubrelo. MakoHaru, RinHaru y una tragedia.
1. Prólogo

**Notas: **Pues este es mi primer fic, leí todos los que son MakoHaru y SouMako, inclusive algunos MakoRin, y pues ya se imaginaran que mi personaje favorito es Makoto; y pues aunque me guste mucho este personaje los fic que mas me gustaron es donde lo hacen sufrir pero la mayoría tenían final feliz así que me dispuse a hacer un fic donde no tuviera final feliz.

A decir verdad se suponía que serian una serie de one shots todos trágicos, pero al final cuando me puse a escribir este fic pues vi que para one shot quedaría muy largo así que pues a dividirlo así no se aburrirán tanto xD

Bueno la verdad me entusiasme mucho cuando comencé a escribir, pero al final me pareció algo insípido, así que ustedes juzguen, se aceptan comentarios, críticas constructivas y críticas destructivas, destrócenme estoy preparado para ello porque sé que como escritor moriría de hambre :v

Sin más que decir los dejo con el fic, saludos!

Ninguno de los personajes de free me pertenece, esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Prologo:**

_**Mi corazón solo late por ti.**_

**Makoto:** ¡Te amo Haru! ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Esas palabras sonaron en la mente de Haruka Nanase, nunca se imagino estar en esa situación, su mejor amigo se le acababa de confesar, la persona con la que había estado desde la infancia, jamás hubiera creído que tuviera esos sentimientos hacia él, o mejor dicho no se había dado cuenta puesto que su mente y corazón estaban ocupados por su otro amigo, su rival preferido, el único que era capaz de hacer brillar sus ojos como si se tratase de su preciada agua. El problema con esto es que Haru creía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, entonces pensó que Makoto se sentiría igual que él, por lo tanto decidió darle una oportunidad solo para no hacer sufrir a su mejor amigo.

**Haru: **Acepto.

Así fue como comenzaron su relación, Haru no se podía quejar puesto que Tachibana Makoto era el hombre con el que cualquiera, incluyendo hombres y mujeres desearían salir. Pero ese no era su caso, a él le parecía que el chico orca era demasiado bueno para su gusto, no es que Haru se sintiera inferior a Makoto, no, cuando pensaba que Makoto era demasiado bueno se refería a que era muy dulce, tierno y amable… Haru necesitaba agresividad, o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba, cada vez que él pensaba o miraba a rin su corazón, mente y cuerpo se estremecía.

Por otra parte Makoto no era ningún tonto, al pasar tiempo con su adorado Haru obviamente se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que su delfín profesaba al tiburón, esto lo hacía entristecer pero se esforzaba por hacer lo posible para que Haruka se sintiera mejor. El sabía que no podía ocupar el lugar de Rin, pero daría su mejor esfuerzo por hacer más llevadera la situación de Haru.

Así pasaron los meses y Haru se acostumbro a los detalles del chico orca, intentaba dejar atrás sus sentimientos hacia Rin, pero cuando creía que lo estaba logrando este reaparecía echando abajo todos sus esfuerzos.


	2. Un corazón enfermo y un corazón roto

**Un corazón enfermo y un corazón roto.**

Cuando cumplieron 5 meses de novios salieron a celebrar con una cita, la cual fue planeada por Makoto, primero fueron al centro comercial, luego de compras, había una feria así que aprovecharon para divertirse más; y para cerrar el hermoso día sería con una cena en un restaurante súper romántico, así es, Makoto se esforzó y dio lo mejor para hacer feliz a su adorado delfín. Por otra parte Haru siempre terminaba sonrojándose y sintiéndose como una princesa de un cuento de hadas.

La velada fue realmente hermosa como siempre lo eran al lado de Makoto, al terminar de cenar los dos hermosos nadadores se dirigían hacia sus casas, caminaban tomados de la mano, puesto que ya era muy tarde nadie más los vería. De repente Haru cayó al suelo mientras se apretaba el pecho.

**Makoto: **Haru ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?

**Haru: **Duele, duele muc… - de un momento a otro se desmayo.

**Makoto: **Haru!

Seis horas más tarde ya en el hospital, Makoto se encontraba con sus amigos, todos estaban desesperados y en cuanto vieron salir al doctor de la habitación fueron velozmente a preguntarle sobre el estado de Haru.

**Makoto: **¿Disculpe nos podría decir cómo se encuentra Haru? – Pregunto preocupado.

**Doctor: **¿Son parientes suyos?

**Gou: **Somos sus amigos, sus padres viven en otro estado así que por mientras solo nosotros estamos con él.

**Doctor: **Ya veo….

El doctor les explico que lo que realmente había pasado es que Haru había sufrido un infarto, no se explicaba porque, pero su corazón estaba destrozado y lo único que podían hacer al respecto era un trasplante de corazón, también les explico que la espera para conseguir un donante era muy larga y que posiblemente sería imposible conseguir un corazón para su amigo, además les comento que debido a la gravedad del estado de Haru este mismo tendría que quedarse hospitalizado. Makoto al escuchar estas palabras quedo totalmente devastado.

Después de saber lo anterior pasaron 2 meses, todos sus amigos sabían la situación en la que se encontraba Haru, así que todos iban a visitarlo seguido, pero Haruka solo se ponía realmente feliz solo cuando cierto pelirrojo lo visitaba y Makoto era consciente de ello.

Pronto llegó el tercer mes en que Haru fue hospitalizado y por ende era el octavo mes de noviazgo, Makoto se arreglo como nunca, quería mostrarle su mejor cara a su amado delfín. Se puso unos jeans negros ajustados, una playera verde igual ceñida a su torneado cuerpo, unos tenis del mismo color, una chaqueta de piel negra, por último se peino, perfumo y adorno su hermoso rostro con una sonrisa. En sí parecía una verdadera celebridad. Se despidió de sus padres y se dispuso a ir al hospital. Camino a su destino compro una hermosa rosa roja "seguro le alegrara el día" pensó.

Al llegar al hospital varias enfermeras, enfermeros, doctores y casi todos los presentes quedaron deslumbrados ante la belleza de aquel ángel oji verde. Llego a un centro de enfermeras las cuales quedaron embobadas y el les regalo una sonrisa que les arranco un suspiro.

**Makoto: **Disculpen, ¿podría pasar a ver el paciente del 501?

**Enfermeras: **Claro que si, ahorita tiene una visita, pero igual puedes pasar, solo intenten no hacer que se esfuerce mucho.

**Makoto: **Gracias – sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amado – "seguro se llevara una sorpresa" – Pensó.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino se puso muy nervioso, como si fuera a su primera cita, entonces se comenzó a arreglar el cabello en el reflejo del cristal de la puerta cuando iba a entrar escucho algo que lo dejo congelado…

**Rin: **No lo puedo aceptar Haru, yo te amo, siempre te he amado.

**Haru: **Rin, pero yo…

**Rin: **Deja a Makoto, es momento que seamos felices, yo se que tú me amas – Lo interrumpió.

**Haru: **Yo igual te amo Rin, pero no quiero lastimar a Makoto.

**Rin: **Haru, sabes que realmente no te quede mucho tiempo – Dicho esto su mirada se entristeció – por eso deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que nos quede juntos – al decir esto Rin finalmente se quebró y comenzó a llorar.

**Haru: **Está bien, pero déjame hablar primero con Makoto – Haru abrazo a Rin y este aprovecho para robarle un beso al delfín.

Ellos dos estaban tan distraídos que no se percataron que alguien había entrado a la habitación y los estaba observando. Así fue como a Makoto Tachibana le terminaron de romper su corazón. Se dio media vuelta dejo caer la rosa y se fue, agacho su mirada y se fue a su casa escondiendo las lagrimas.


	3. Enfrentamiento

Lo que realmente se lamentaba el chico orca no era que lo fueran a dejar por otro, tampoco enterarse que su novio amaba a otro, puesto que eso siempre lo supo, lo que realmente le dolía era que había sido muy egoísta con la persona que amaba, lo había privado de ser feliz con su verdadero amor durante casi un año. Eso era lo que realmente lamentaba. Sí el no hubiera sido tan egoísta y anteponer sus sentimientos a los que tenia Haru hacia Rin, tal vez hubieran podido ser feliz, ¿ese es el verdadero significado del amor no? Anteponer la felicidad del otro a la tuya.

Pasaron tres días y Makoto no había salido de su habitación. Haru estaba muy extrañado de no haber visto la hermosa sonrisa de aquel ángel que siempre lo apoyaba, era extraño puesto que el siempre iba a visitarlo día tras día, inclusive las enfermeras lo extrañaban. Por su parte Makoto había aprovechado esos 3 días pensando, informándose e investigando que es lo que podía hacer para ayudar a su amado delfín; y por fin llego a una conclusión.

Llego el cuarto día, Makoto se levanto temprano, se metió a bañar y comenzó a alistarse, hoy sería un gran día. Se puso unos jeans ajustados de color negro, una playera amarilla, unos tenis del mismo color y por ultimo una chamarra de piel color negro, por último se peino y perfumo. Ya era momento de enfrentar a su Haru. Su mama le hablo para que bajara a desayunar, se sorprendió al ver a su hijo y el gran cambio que tuvo de un día a otro. El chico orca desayuno, jugó un rato con sus hermanitos, antes de salir de su casa se despidió de su familia regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas y diciéndoles que los amaba.

Repitió el mismo trayecto de la vez pasada, solo que en vez de comprar una rosa roja optó por comprar una de color blanco. Al llegar al hospital nuevamente robó suspiros de los presentes y al llegar al centro de enfermeras estas se alegraron de verlo.

**Makoto: **Disculpen podría entrar a ver al paciente del cuarto 501?

**Enfermeras: **Claro, aun es hora de visitas así que no hay problema.

**Makoto: **Gracias – Y ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa que las dejaba embelesinadas.

Al llegar a la habitación a la cual había estado viniendo a diario los últimos meses. Pero ahora no estaba nervioso a diferencia de la última vez, ya había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás.

_Tock, tock!_

**Haru: **Pase.

**Makoto: **Hola Haru-chan.

**Haru: **Deja el chan, te he dicho – Makoto sonrió y los hermosos mares de Haru brillaron al verlo, realmente lo había extrañado.

**Makoto: **¿Cómo estas hoy? Mira te traje un regalo – Se inclino y le entrego la rosa.

**Haru: **Estoy bien, ¿Dónde habías estado? – Dijo volteando su rostro para ocultar un poco su sonrojo.

**Makoto: **Perdón por no haber venido antes, pero tenía mucho que pensar – El corazón de ambos comenzó a latir fuertemente.

**Haru: **Te extrañe realmente – Los ojos de Makoto se iluminaron.

**Makoto: **Haru tengo algo que decirte – Su mirada cambio de alegre a serio – Realmente no sé por dónde empezar, así que seré directo – Hizo una pausa para tomar aire – Yo siempre he sabido que a quien tu amas es a Rin, la verdad he sido muy egoísta al interponerme entre ustedes, así que he decidido hacerme a un lado para que puedan ser felices.

**Haru: **Makoto ¿pero qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó confundido.

**Makoto: **Solo es la verdad Haru, yo te amo así que por eso quiero que seas feliz y que no tengas remordimientos de hacerme daño.

**Haru: **Pero, tu… – Haruka estaba en schock, todo había sido muy rápido y no sabía que decir.

**Makoto: **Te amo – El chico de ojos verdes se acerco y agarro la mano del oji azul – Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, mi corazón es tuyo y solo late por ti – Le susurró al oído - así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí, si tu eres feliz yo estaré bien ya que tu eres lo más preciado para mí – Diciendo esto se acerco lentamente y beso a su preciado delfín, Haru no supo cómo reaccionar – Esto es lo que quería decirte, ahora tengo algo que hacer – Le regalo su más hermosa sonrisa, se aparto y salió por la puerta.

El corazón de Haru latía fuertemente y fue cuando finalmente lo comprendió, tal vez realmente se había enamorado de Makoto, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, cuando reacciono a todo esto que acababa de suceder Makoto ya se había ido.

Su mirada cambio en cuanto salió de la habitación de su amado, se torno a la de alguien decidido y al ver al frente se encontró con Rin. "_Esto no podría ser mejor_" pensó.

**Makoto: **Necesito hablar contigo – Makoto agarro del brazo a Rin y lo llevo consigo hasta la azotea donde por fin soltó su agarre.

**Rin: **¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Preguntó Rin frunciendo el ceño.

**Makoto: **Yo hable con Haru y acabamos de terminar, he decidido hacerme a un lado para que ustedes puedan ser felices.

**Rin: **¡ ¿Qué?! – Rin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

**Makoto: **Por favor te lo encargo, hazlo feliz por mí, no dejes que sufra por nada – Rin no comprendía lo que estaba pasando así que lo único que puedo responder fue un "_lo prometo_".


	4. La última sonrisa

Después de hablar con Rin, Makoto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al centro de enfermeras que siempre lo atendían y brindaban información sobre su amado. Rin que se dirigía al cuarto de Haru se quedo parado observando cómo regalaba una de sus sonrisas a las enfermeras.

- Disculpen, quisiera convertirme en donador de órganos, ¿me podrían informar mejor?

- Claro – Le explicaron todo el procedimiento y le proporcionaron el formulario para que lo llenara.

- ¿Y si quisiera donar un órgano a una persona en especifico? – Y ahí estaba nuevamente esa hermosa sonrisa a la cual no se le podía negar nada.

- Entonces debes llenar este otro formulario.

Makoto lleno el formulario y lo devolvió a las enfermeras, las cuales se sorprendieron al ver que decía que donaría su corazón.

- Gracias – Sonrió por última vez y sin darles tiempo de hacer nada saco una pistola, apunto a su cabeza y disparo.

Rin que observo todo salió corriendo a ver a su amigo, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos. Por otra parte las enfermeras se movilizaron lo más rápido que pudieron para intentar salvar su vida, llegaron los doctores, lo llevaron al quirófano; pero al final nada pudieron hacer. Para suerte de Makoto quedo con muerte cerebral así que todavía había esperanza de que su última voluntad se cumpliera.

Haru se exalto un poco al escuchar aquel disparo, más no podía hacer nada porque no se debía levantar de su cama. Pasaron las horas y Rin nunca llego a verlo. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro su doctor con una sonrisa de felicidad pero con la mirada algo apagada.

- Señor Nanase, le traigo muy buenas noticias, mañana procederemos con su operación.

Haru estaba feliz, quería darle la noticia a Makoto, el había reflexionado sobre todo y ahora había descubierto que a la persona que realmente amaba era a él, y no a Rin.

- Makoto quiero estar por siempre a tu lado – Pensó.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno se que todo es muy irreal y si investigué todo lo del procedimiento de un trasplante, pero no cuadraba así que mejor así xD<em>

_Tenía planeado seguir con este fic, pero lo que sigue solo es sufrimiento para Haru y así. Bueno pues este fue mi primer fic, no me supe expresar correctamente todo lo que me había imaginado así que perdón por eso, por las faltas de ortografía y errores de dicción._


End file.
